


Returning Home

by Zebwolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebwolf/pseuds/Zebwolf
Summary: Lance watched his home burn. His future become nothing but dust. His family torn apart. It's been 10,000 years and the Galra are still put there. He refuses to let that continue. Although, gaining a space fam was a bit surprising.





	1. The Beginning I Guess

   I watch the battle over the screen with blurry eyes. Father and Mother sent Allura and I to the lowest deck of the castle. I'm already fifteen, and Allura eighteen, but they forbade us from fighting, and for once, I'm glad I'm not in the fray. Because Zarkon, Uncle Zarky, is fighting our family.  
   His anguished scream fills our ears, and Allura pulls me closer. She turns her head into my shoulder, but I can't look away. Black ejects Zarkon. He's so far gone, his worthiness to be a paladin has been destroyed. Black tried to save him, but it's too late. Black hurdles, paladin-less, out of view and into the castle. If he's gone, that means Auntie Honerva has left us as well. I choke on a sob and squeeze Allura. She coughs wetly and sniffs. And then I hear Mother scream. Her strained voice is full of pure agony.  
“Mother!” Allura shrieks.  
“No,” I whimper, curling into Allura’s quivering body. And then Red appears. Father is in his lion, tears streaming down his broken face. He roars in rage, and rains fire down on the Galra fleet. Another scream rips through the speakers. The Blue Lion roars as she's engulfed by a bright light. Blaytz cries in pain, before his com fizzles out.  
“He's gone!” Gyrgan whimpers.  
“No!” I gasp. Not Uncle Blaytz. Allura grows louder, sobs wracking her body. And then the Galra pull away. The screen goes black, but we don't rise.  
This is all a dream. If we stay in here, none of it will be real. They'll all come find us and bring us into a group hug. Aunty Honerva will roll her eyes at us, scoffing for thinking she would ever betray us. Uncle Zarky would be horrified at the impossible prospect of hurting us, his family. And Allura and I will forget this, because it didn't happen.  
   We shake in each other's arms for seemingly hours, refusing to believe that that just played in front of our eyes. The door slides open, and Coran steps in, shedding light into our hiding spot. We lock eyes. He's crying.  
“I'm so sorry,” He chokes hoarsely, ignoring the blood staining his skin and clothes.  
“No,” I shake my head, squeezing my eyes closed.  
“Your mother, Blaytz, Zarkon, Honerva…”  
“No. No no no no no no!” Allura cries in despair. I feel numb. It was all real. They're gone. A scream rips from my sore throat. Coran drops to his knees and brings us into a hug. This isn't the hug it's meant to be! Everyone should be here! Scolding us for our stupidity! I jolt to my feet and stumble for the bridge.  
“Lance, wait!” Coran calls, but I continue on. I force the door to open, only to come face to face with a sight I had hoped to never see. Mother is on the floor in a pool of blood. Father cradles her, tears dripping onto her face.  
  Mother's once bright eyes are lifeless, glossed over, her mouth open in a silenced scream. Her body is limp, weighed down, a familiar knife thrown across the room. She gave that to Aunty Honerva as a present after she had admired it for so long. I cry harder, and scramble to get closer. I fall and crawl to Father's side.  
“Why isn't she waking up?” I wheeze, taking hold of her hand. “Father, why isn't she waking up!?” Father holds her tighter, bows his head lower. Everything fades.  
  I faintly notice Allura at the door, mouth open in agony and servants pulling her away. Coran is suddenly at my side, wrenching Mother's hand from mine. I growl and reach out to her. She's not gone. She can't be!  
  I scream and shout and thrash as guards and servants and Coran drag me away. Mother's face slowly disappears behind Father's shivering form. And then they're both engulfed by the door sliding closed. I screech and kick and pound on the walls, the floors, the people taking me away from my parents. My heart pounds with pain, tearing through my body.  
"Mother!”


	2. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has to say goodbye to everything he ever thought his future would be, and say hello to a reality he had hoped he'd never see.

  I stand stock still as Mother and Blaytz are buried. Their boxes of ash are lowered gently into the earth, along with their pictures. Uncle Zarky and Aunty Honerva have memorials, honoring the people they once were.  
  Only they are to be left here, on a peaceful planet called Arus. The rest of the departed are on another planet. This place is just for us. Our little family, torn apart by an unmendable rift.  
   We're all dressed in pink. Mother's favorite color, and mourning shade of Altea. Oh, Altea. Zarkon destroyed it. I will never again have races in its tranquil aqua waters, rolling, soft lavender hills, bright juniberry flowers.        I sniff and rip my arm across my face, trying to cease the tears. They've been in too much abundance lately. I clench my fists and whirl around. I speed walk away, the Passing music fading behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for suggestions! I know it's short, but it didn't really fit in well with another chapter.


	3. Battles

Blue has taken me as her paladin. At first I refused. She had secretly been preparing me for this. Apparently she and Blaytz agreed I would pilot her if anything were to…happen. I've been training with the other paladins, and we've grown closer. Allura comes in occasionally to join us, so we're all even closer as a family. Right now we're working on strategies. 

 “ Our spies have relayed some info to us. Apparently their main fleet will be arriving sooner than expected. To prepare, we-" Father is cut off by an explosion rocking the castle. Trigel pulls up the camera feeds. A troop of Galra soldiers are attacking the castle. No fleet, just foot soldiers. The staff is fighting already, and losing badly. I gasp at the flurry of red hair.

 “ We have to get down there! They need help!” Gyrgan barrels out of the room, the rest of us close on his heels. We break apart to fight the Galra flooding the hallways. 

  I quickly scale a lunch balcony and take out my bayard. It changes into my bow, and arrows rest on my hip. I pull one out and knock it to my bow. I take aim. It's not hard, seeing as there are so many Galra I can shoot anywhere and hit one. I focus on the big ones. 

  The arrowhead lines up with a hulking guy's neck. I take a breath in, steady my hand, and fire. I hit my target perfectly. The guy screams, a gutteral sound, before collapsing, spouting blood everywhere. I don't hesitate to pull another arrow. I keep ‘em flying, hitting every one of them. I know a few of them, but I can't hold back. They're  _ hurting  _ people. They chose Zarkon over us. I can't let them go.

  I don't let my tears free. They'll obscure my vision and I'll lose focus. I avoid the area where Allura and Coran are tackling enemies, Allura with a sword and Coran a scythe. Instead, I take out as many coming for them as I can, hopefully lightening their load.

   I keep track of Trigel, Gyrgan and Father. Trigel is whipping the Galra, tazing them into oblivion. Gyrgan tears through with his axe, and Father slices with his broadsword. A few Galra notice me, and fire their blasters. I'm only grazed a few times, but I'm fine. I can't lose focus.

  Eventually, the remaining Galra call for a retreat. I leap off of my perch and roll to my feet. I run after them, shooting as many as I can. One Galra actually stops to get a better aim. I'm caught off guard, and he lands a blistering shot on my arm. I grunt at the force, but pull an arrow despite it all. He's gone in a tick.

  I stagger back to the main area. Most of the staff is with the Galra on the floor. I locate those who survived quickly, all of them huddled in a corner. We carefully pick out our companion’s bodies out of the masses. We place them side by side, and mourn our losses. 

 With a fury, Trigel and Allura toss the Galra bodies out into space. Usually, Father would have hrlped them, but he's been tired lately. 

  We clean as best to our abilities before contacting one of our ships. We send the remaining staff to them, the castle too dangerous to keep them here. 

 Father pilots us back to the planet near Arus, Blafoipt, where we bury those lost. We're quick, too filled with anticipation and fear for our people to leave them for long.


	4. Lost

  I walk up to Father. He rests his hands on ny shoulders. This may be our final battle. I've been on the team for awhile, but it still doesn't prepare me. Doesn't prepare any of us. The light of hundreds of explosions lights up the bridge. Father turns me around and holds me by my shoulders.  
“Lance, I must send Allura and Coran into the cryopods now. Are you sure you do not wish to join them?”  
“I'm sure,” I nod. Honestly? I want to go with them. But if I do, I am leaving my people to a fate I may be able to prevent. I can't do that. I can't risk the lives of so many people, so many more families to be torn apart like ours.  
“I'm so proud of you. Never forget that.”  
“Of course, Father.” We share a knowing smile, and head for the pods. Allura and Coran are already there.  
“Father, what is the meaning of this?” Allura demands. “You sent a guard to us with only the message to meet here. Why are we here when we should be fighting!?” Coran looks resigned. He knows what's going on.  
“I'm sorry, my daughter,” Father whispers. Allura gapes and starts sputtering as she realises what he's implying.  
“Fath-!" Father wraps her into a tight embrace and pushes her into a pod, slamming the door shut. Allura pounds on the door, screaming for Father and I, before she's frozen. We turn to Coran.  
“I wish you two luck,” He chokes. We hug, and he walks into the pod. Coran gives us a sad smile, and disappears into the haze of frost. I blink my stinging eyes.  
“Ready?” I ask shakily, holding out my bent arm, forcing a confident smile.  
“Ready,” Father grins. He slaps my hand and grasps it tight. We nod, and race to our lions.  
“I love you guys!” Gyrgan sniffs. Everyone choruses in agreement. I fly Blue out into the fray, immediately freezing and shooting ships down left and right. The Castle is thrown into a hasty wormhole. It's empty besides Coran, Allura and Black.  
Suddenly, Trigel shrieks. Green spirals out of view, opening a wormhole. That only happens if there is no hope for the lion or paladin. I roar in anguish and urge Blue faster. Then Grygan’s com taps out. Yellow disappears into her own golden wormhole.  
Father is surrounded by enemy ships, only snippets of Red showing that he is still with me. Father screams in pain...silence...and then a wormhole opens.  
“No!” I sob. Blue shakes her head and pushes my chair back. I yelp in surprise as I soar down her corridors. A newly installed cryopod greets me. Blue quickly shows me images of Father watching over the installment. The only, installment.  
“Blue, don't!” I gasp. A bright light fills my vision. I'm thrown into a pod as my head spins. Blue weakly puts an explanation into my head. I will only remember if I touch another Altean. A quick spell Haggar cast to keep me away before Blue escapes in a wormhole.  
“I love you Blue, but I need to help Father! I need to find him! He's still out there he has to be! Father!”

I gulp in air and fall forward. I'm caught by a stranger. He has the same skin as me, and sweet brown eyes.  
“Are you alright?” The man asks.  
“I-I think so,” I gasp, trying to still my desperately shaking hands.  
“Ok, you're going to be ok. My name is Alejandro McClain. I run an adoption center. Do you remember anything?” I try to pull memories to the surface, but get a piercing headache instead.  
“No...but I think my name's Lance.”  
“That's alright, Lance. You can stay with us.”

I don't fit in here. These people, the McClains, took me in, and I just can't seem to act normal around them. All the kids here slouch and burp out loud and are loud and have to be told to use manners and complain for far too long when asked to do something and we don't quite talk the same way and for some reason I can only understand them when my ring is on and I just don't understand.  
I sit with my back stock straight and don't belch and I'm not as loud as then and I use my manners frequently without thought and use different word choices and I don't think I even speak the same language and yet I am and I just don't get it. Something's wrong.  
The food tastes weird, and they don't even hold as many nutrients as I expect they should. At times, when I'm all alone or not distracted, a big gaping hole in my chest threatens to engulf me. It's suffocating, and I can't escape it. Something's missing from me, and I'm terrified of never finding it.


	5. Chapter 5

  I groan in protest but follow Keith. I mean, it's not like I can just go back to the Garrison, no matter how much I want to. I've always been beckoned by the stars, and I had hoped to fill the void in me. Now I never will.  
  We hike for like, half an hour before reaching the caves he was talking about. I turn my music up louder when the others start talking. I spot something on the walls and wander closer. I wipe the dust and grime off to get a better look. A lion carving starts glowing.  
  I yelp in surprise and hop back. The ground trembles, and I look down just in time to see it crack. I holler and fall through the ground. I careen down this quiznaking waterfall, and land in a shallow pool. I choke and sit up, just in time for Hunk, with Pidge on his shoulders, to create this massive wave.  
  I quickly fish my iPod out of my pocket, and sigh in relief when it doesn't glitch or anything. Good thing they made it waterproof. I climb to my feet, and come face to face with a freaking giant blue robot lion. I walk closer, locking eyes. I take out an earbud.  
“Does anyone else get the feeling this thing is watching them?” I ask.  
“Uhm, no?” Shiro gives me a weird look. I nod, embarrassed and wishing I hadn't said anything. I shove the bud back in, focusing on the beat of the drums. I move around a little bit, and the eyes keep following me. I approach the force field. It's power vibrates through the air. A word whispers through my mind. Quintessence. Huh.  
“Maybe we just need to knock,” I shrug, not talking to anyone in particular. I rap my knuckles on the barrier, and it falls. A presence fills my head. The Lion. Blue. She sends me a warm feeling. A welcome. I smile, and walk closer.  
  She lowers her mouth, and I jog in. A pilot's chair waits. I ease into it, and suddenly I'm flung forward. I lurch to a stop in front of the controls. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and peek up at Shiro. He nods.  
  I take hold of the controls, and we crash out of the cave. Blue shoots into the sky. She purrs in my mind, doing flips through the air. I laugh. The others are screaming, holding onto each other and the chair for dear life.   Then we're in freaking space. In front of a massive quiznacking alien ship. The other's screams grow louder. I take out a bud.  
“They found me,” Shiro whispers. Blue sends me images of a faded blue wormhole, before opening one.  
  “Shiro, you're the senior officer; what do we do?” I ask, turning to look at him.  
  “We're a team now, we should all decide.” We look at Pidge, Hunk and Keith. Keith immediately nods, Pidge shrugs, and Hunk looks at the ship before agreeing. “ Let's go then.”  
  “Alrighty then.” Blue flies into the wormhole. We come out in front of an unfamiliar planet.  
   "I don't recognize any of these constellations,” Shiro remarks. My head starts to hurt when I look closer.  
“Really? They look familiar to me.” Hunk gasps.  
“You remember something?”  
“I know, it's weird,” I chuckle. Shiro, Pidge and Keith look at us weird.  
“Uhm, what?” Keith deadpans.  
“I don't remember anything up until a year and a half ago,” I shrug, as of that explains anything. Blue enters the atmosphere, and lands in front of a gleaming castle. My head pounds as I take it in. “ This is familiar too.” I hold my head and walk faster. The giant doors swing open.  
   "Identity scan,” Something announces. A robot drops from the ceiling, shines a light on me, and leaves. “ Welcome back, Lance!” A woman's voice greets. My legs start to shake as my headache gets worse. I groan in pain and lean against a wall.  
  “Are they getting worse?” Hunk asks quietly.  
  “They've n’vr been th’s bad,” I slur. I shuffle along with Hunk's help. A door opens as we pass, and I enter on impulse. Pods are in front of us. My knees buckle, and Hunk has to hold me up.  
  “No farther,” He decides. I nod in agreement. Pidge wanders closer to the pods. My brain starts screaming at her to stop for some reason. To leave them alone. She touches the glass, and it hisses as it opens up. A woman with long white hair falls out.  
  “Father! Lance!” She screams. Pidge barely holds her up. The woman grabs their arm and spins them around to their knees. The woman's eyes sweep around the room, before we lock eyes. “Lance?” She whispers. I vaguely notice the other pod open before my ears start ringing. I seethe a moan through my teeth as pain rips through my head.  
  “Haggar has done something!” A man's voice yells. A hand presses to my chest, and I gasp as a thousand memories flood into my mind.  
  “Father!” I roar, jumping to my feet.  
  “Your hair…” Pidge gapes. I whirl to Allura.  
  “What happened?” She demands, grabbing my shaking arms.  
  “They're gone,” I choke. “Trigel, Gyrgan, Fa-father.”  
  “No!” Allura wails. Coran starts sniffling, and tears burst from me.  
  “They're gone and I did nothing. I was too weak! Father and I were the only two left and then Red disappeared down her wormhole and took Father with her and he was gone Allura and Blue put me into a cryopod and then Haggar cast a spell and I forgot and it's all my fault!” Allura yanks me into a hug and we break down. I blindly bring Coran in with us as we mourn everyone we lost. We huddle close, not willing to face the world. Finally, Coran breaks free.  
  “Come. We must not let their sac-sacrifice be in vain,” Coran chokes. I nod.  
  “Of course,” Allura manages. Coran leads us out of the pod room and to a living room. I'm still clinging to Allura, and she I. It hurts my arms, but I fear that if I Iet go, she'll disappear too. We slowly sit down on a plush couch. My eyes burn, yet somehow still leak tears.  
  “What's going on?” Hunk whispers loudly to Shiro.  
  “Lance? What's happening?” Pidge questions softly.  
  “I remember,” I choke.  
  “Why you look like that?” Pidge questions.  
  “I'm Prince Lance of Altea. I to-took the place of Blaytz, the original blue paladin, after he was killed by Unc-Zarkon. During the final battle, Allura and Coran were put into cryo-sleep. Father, Trigel, Grygan and I fought the Galra, but...without Voltron, we didn't- I, didn't…” I sniff as more tears arise. “I watched all of them leave me.” Allura holds me tighter, cries harder. “When I was the only one le-eft, Haggar hit Blue and I with a spell. I forget everything until I touch another Altean. She knew she couldn't build up enough energy to kill me after her other attacks, so she thought this one was enough. That she had killed all of our kind, so it was fool proof.”  
  “I should have been there!” Allura bursts angrily.  
  “No!” Coran and I protest. It's not like she's not capable of handling herself, it's just...I can't lose anyone else.  
  “Let's all get some rest,” Coran suggests. I nod, and Allura and I stumble away. We make our way to...their room. It no longer smells of Father and Mother. It was long ago replaced my dust and old. Regardless, we crash onto the bed. We curl up, and slowly drift off, our tears and pain relentless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I kind of deviated from the show in places that didn't need it, so if you don't like that, you may wanna tap out. The rest of the story will be some semblance of the show, but I'll do less canon compliance stuff in the future. Have fun reading, I guess!


	6. Chapter 6

  I wake up first to blinding light.  
  “Llura,” I whisper, nudging her awake.  
  “Hm?” He groans blearily.  
  “We have to get up.” She nods, and we untangle ourselves from the sheets. We warily part ways to our own rooms. I open my door, and am immediately hit by a wave of nostalgia. It's exactly as I left it, only small trinkets knocked out of place.  
  I rummage through my closet, and take out my favorite suit and robe. My suit is white based with blue, and dashes of pink. My cape is solid blue save for the pink, swirling designs at the bottom, with small white splashes and hem. I place my silver and teal diadem on my forehead, and earpieces of the same colors on my ears. I pull on my white and pink boots and head for the kitchen. The door slides open, revealing Coran.  
  “Good morning my boy!” He greets with forced cheer. Always trying to make others feel better.  
  “Morning Coran,” I smile. I take my seat and wait. Allura enters next, eyes still shrouded with sleep but otherwise ready for a long day. Then Shiro and Keith enter. They stare at me while choosing seats across from Allura and I. Coran sets plates of food goo down in front of us.  
  “Thanks Coran!” I beam, digging in. Allura hums her gratitude, already eating.  
  “What's this?” Keith asks skeptically.  
  “Uhm, food goo?” I reply.  
  “The hell?” He mutters. Keith digs a spoonful into the goo and smells it, before sticking it in his mouth. “The HELL!?” He sputters, way louder than before. Shiro turns as green as his bite. He politely pushes his bowl as far away as possible.  
  Coran growls about ungrateful aliens, and I snicker as I bring Shiro’s bowl closer. Allura steals Keith's. We gorge on food goo, too hungry and just done with everything to care. Blue rumbles in my head about getting sick.  
  “I'm not gonna get sick,” I argue. Shiro and Keith stare at me like I'm insane, but Allura just spares me a glance.  
  “What'd she say?” She asks.  
  “That we're gonna get sick.”  
  “Blue, we've done worse,” Allura announces. Blue joins Coran in his ungrateful speech. I chuckle. Hunk and Pidge enter the room as we finish. I stand and excuse myself.  
  “No need to bow, my boy,” Coran remarks.  
  “With how many times Mother drilled it into me I'm surprised I'm not permanently bowing,” I crack. Allura chokes on her goo.  
 “Now of you'll excuse me, I'm going to the training room. I missed my bayard.” I leave, stopping by Blue to grab said bayard. When I enter the training room, the lights flicker on.  
 “Begin training sequence one.”

  It's hours before Allura appears. Shes pissed. But I'm sweaty and achy, and I love it.  
  “Lance!” Allura snaps. “I am not going to allow you to run yourself into the ground again!”  
  “That was one time!” I argue, pausing the sim.  
  “No, that was one time you passed out. The other times were too close!”  
  “Allura, it's just training,” I groan in annoyance.  
  "Progress?” Allura requests.  
  “Blue Paladin is on Training Sequence 7, beginning from Training Sequence 1,” The computer replies. Allura growls. I sheepishly scratch the back of my head, before Allura stomps over and drags me out of the training room.  
  “What gives!?”  
  “We need to retrieve the other lions!” Coran bounces, appearing around the corner.  
  “Locations?” I ask, giving up on forcing Allura’s grip off my collar.  
  “Green and Yellow are on respective planets, Black is in the Castle, and Red is with the Galra.” I nod thoughtfully. We enter the control room.  
  “How are we to retrieve Red?” I question.  
  “Infiltration,” Shiro pipes up. I yelp as Allura drops me into my chair. I huff but straighten up. I draw my screen and swipe through.  
  “The Galra have been taking over the known universe for 10,000 Earth years. Speculation is that Zarkon is still alive. The only weapon that stands a chance against the Galra is Voltron. Keith, you will pilot the Red lion. Hunk, Yellow. Pidge, Green, and Shiro Black.”  
  “Are you sure they're ready to form Voltron? Even if we get all the Lions, we have to mind meld, train, become closer to our team and Lions, plus practice actually being Voltron,” I point out.  
  “Well my boy, you have experience,” Coran smiles.  
  "I've never formed Voltron!” He puts a hand on my shoulder.  
  “This will not be like last time. We will have Voltron during every battle, and I don't believe any of them will betray us.” I nod and give him a little grin.  
  “Wait, did you not have Voltron during...the last time?” Pidge asks, piecing Coran’s words together.  
  “No. We lost our Black Paladin,” Allura sighs.  
  “Did he…?” Hunk trails off.  
  “He betrayed us,” I growl.  
  “ Did he join the Galra?” Keith asks.  
  “He is the Galra. His conquest began with Altea,” I mutter.  
  “Zarkon,” Shiro confirms.  
  “He used to be the nicest man,” Coran comments wistfully.  
  “That he was,” I grin softly. Allura clears her throat and sniffs, bringing me back to the present and away from some of the best days of my life. She starts talking about the specific planets the lions are on, but I don't pay attention.  
  What if we had found a black paladin for that last battle? Would we have won? And if we had, where would we have gone? Altea was destroyed. What would my life be like? Would Allura be queen, and I the general? Just like we would've been before everything happened?  
  “Both planets are peaceful!” Coran announces loudly, once again pulling me from my mind.  
  “Then let's go,” Shiro grins confidently. I rise to my feet and stride to the chute that sends me to Blue. Hunk jogs up behind me.  
  “Does this lead to your lion?” He asks. I nod, lost in thought. The last time I went down the slide, my back was lit up with the light of explosions, and smoke as the Castle was hit, over and over. How the floor quaked, the blood rushed to my head, heart beating through my chest.  
  I shake my head and slide into the chute. I sail down the smooth surface, giving a joyful whoop at the familiar rush. I latch onto the zipline handle, swinging in a circle. I stick the landing into my chair. Hunk appears not long after, hair wind blown and eyes wide.  
  “That...was scary,” He admits. I laugh at that.  
  “Better get used to it soon bud, that's how you get to all the lions.”  
  "No,” Hunk moans, collapsing on the floor. I snicker, and take off.

  I'm exhausted. We retrieved all the lions, but it was harder than expected. That planet was not peaceful, and Hunk made sure to inform Coran of that.  
  I crash into my seat in the kitchen, letting my head rest on the cool table. Nobody's here to see me act improper anyways. I just sit here until the door slides open. I snap up, straighten my back, and fold my hands on the tabletop. I meet purple eyes. I relax slightly, letting my muscles loosen.  
  “You don't have to do that you know,” Keith grumbles, stalking to the goo machines.  
  “What?” I inquire.  
  “Acting all...princey.”  
  “I'm afraid you're stuck with it. I've always been this way, although not to this extent, and when I got my memories back it was cemented in me. It's this weird instinctual thing, and now that I've lived two lives…” I trail off. I'm not gonna whine about it.  
  “Are you going to finish that thought?” Keith presses.  
  “What thought?” I question innocently. Keith scoffs and digs into his food goo. His face scrunches up in disgust, but he keeps eating. I sigh and stand, heading for the training room.

 

  The alarm sounds through the Castle, and the gladiators freeze. I race to the bridge, where Allura, Coran and Pidge are bringing up the camera feed. A small silhouette flits from bush to bush outside. A native


	7. Chapter 7

Keith stares at Lance’s cryopod with a fierce intensity he never knew he had. Lance looks so peaceful. More than Keith's ever seen him.   
Keith runs over the events of today through his head. The Galra infiltrated the Castle, Lance saved Coran from an explosion, Lance, Shiro and Pidge were stuck in the castle, they got in, Lance made the shot that distracted Sendak enough the be defeated, Hunk and Coran came back with the Balmeran crystal, and Lance was promptly shoved into a cryopod so he wouldn't die. What tears Keith apart the most is that Lance almost died. He gave up his life so fast for Coran. He didn't seem to have one thought about his own well being.   
Keith used to think Lance was just an annoying nobody who happened to be kinda good looking. But now Lance is so much more. He's the prince of an ancient civilization, piloted the Blue Lion with the original Paladins of Voltron, was the son of one, can kick everyone's ass in training, was apparently studying to be a general, according to Coran’s stories, fought for years against the people he thought of as family, lost so many people to them, his entire civilization and race and planet, and is still fighting.   
Keith huffs through his nose and leans against the wall. He'll learn as much as he can about the Lance he thought he knew.

I clamber out of the cryopod, met with the backs of my team. My heart strains in his chest for a moment before I shake it away. I stumble closer and lean over a few shoulders. They have two timers.   
“Are ya havin a clock party?” I slur tiredly. Everyone jumps, before I'm tackled with hugs. I grin and make sure my recent thoughts of being forgotten don't resurface anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so I hope you like it! If you have any questions just tell me in the comments and I'll try to answer cause I'm usually confusing heh.


End file.
